1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a kite whichh simulates an airplane in appearance and in flight characteristics --- particularly in take-off, in the air, and in landing; and, more particularly, the invention relates to a novel means by which the wing means thereof is demountably supported and secured to thee fuselage body of the kite structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior proposed kite constructions have employed rotatable wings, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,593,979 and 3,107,888; however, such prior proposed kite constructions known to the applicants have various problems and difficulties in construction and assembly thereof. Hence, the above references are relatively complicated, expensive to manufacture, and have an inherent short-life span off operation.
These types of toy kites are generally operated and flown by young children; therefore, certain requirements should be met -- these including sufficient strength to take abusive handling, and a simple but rugged demountable means whereby a person of any age can assemble or readily take apart the unit without the use of tools or fear of breaking the components thereof.
Referring particularly to U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,888, the inventor thereof being one of the applicants in the present invention, it has been found that the mounting and supporting means as incorporated therein do not provide the most efficient means of construction, or the operation thereof. In addition thereto, the fuselage body member is constructed of a thin plastic material forming a hollow tubular body from the leading nose portion throughout to the trailing elevator section. This does provide a lightweight construction; however, it is inherently exposed to damage by careless handling thereof or when flown in adverse wind conditions.
Accordingly, the present invention which is hereinafter described in detail will provide the necessary elements and construction whereby the above problems are solved.